brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lichenfall
“He’s been really tired when he comes to his lessons, and today he just collapsed mid-way through it! He also started coughing today. I think he’s ill…” - Lichenfall about Flintpaw's illness in A Dangerous Omen Lichenfall is a sturdy, thickly-furred, pale brown tom dappled with dark brown and ginger. He has a white chest and underbelly, white paws, and bright, clear amber eyes. He first appears as a loner named Scorch, and is the brother of Hazelleaf. Unlike his sister, he doesn't keep Scorch as a prefix to his warrior name and is given a completely different name. In The Books Loner Blood (Special) (Coming Soon!) The Sun Path He first arrives in BrookClan's camp with his unconscious, badly-wounded sister Hazel on his back. He introduces himself as Scorch, and practically begs Brookstar to help them. He is taken to the medicine cats' den by Brookstar, who introduces him to Berryclaw who would take care of their wounds. He is noted as begging Berryclaw to help his sister, showing how much he cares for her. He is seen lapping across Hazel's ears, muttering that things were going to be okay. It's uncertain whether he's trying to reassure her or himself. When Brookstar asks where they're from, Scorch explains that they're loners. He then tells him that Hazel had gone after a rabbit, and he'd been forced to follow her. When they met up again, they were ambushed by a strange-smelling group of cats. He notes that his sister didn't want to fight because some of the cats were her old loner friends, and that she was mauled by a large, broad-shouldered brown tabby. It is assumed that this cat was Chestnutheart. Scorch is noted at becoming worried, and instinctively protective of Hazel, when Brookstar tells him that the cat who attacked her was likely his brother. Scorch later apologizes for being disrespectful when he learns that Brookstar is the leader of the clan, to which he reassures him that it's fine. Scorch is later seen asleep at his sister's side, with Brookstar telling Hazel that Scorch had told him what had happened to them. After Brookstar names Thornstripe and Cinderfall, and gives Fawnheart her retirement, Scorch bounces eagerly over to him as he approaches, exclaiming that what he'd seen was amazing. He then exclaims that he wants to be a warrior, stating that it seems like a happy, cozy life. But before Brookstar can speak again, he realizes how dumb it probably sounds and disappears back into the medicine cats' den. When Brookstar tells Berryclaw that Scorch was thinking of becoming a warrior, Berryclaw scoffs that from the look of their injuries they hadn't put up any kind of fight against their attackers. Scorch protests that he had put up a fight. Brookstar tells Scorch that he'll give him a chance to prove himself as a worthy BrookClan warrior, to which he asks if he's really giving him a chance. He then exclaims to Hazel that she could be a warrior too, and they could be warriors together. When Hazel states that she's unsure and that the life sounds dangerous, Scorch argues that they'd be safer in a clan than out on their own. Hazel argues that being part of a clan wouldn't prevent them from getting injured, to which Scorch doesn't reply. He is seen a few moments later curling into his own nest, noted as being a fox-length from his sisters'. When Brookstar returns the next morning, Hazel tells him that Scorch hadn't been said much that morning. Scorch goes on a walk with Brookstar at the leader's request, with Scorch asking what had happened to the clan. He sheepishly states that he doesn't have to tell, but Brookstar proceeds to tell him about Chestnutheart and StreamClan's destruction, all which led up to BrookClan's birth. When Scorch asks why it's named BrookClan, Brookstar admits that it was the clan cats who decided to name it that. Scorch states that he feels like he belongs to BrookClan, like something had brought him there for a reason. When Brookstar says they could start training, Scorch protests about Hazel. Brookstar tells him that Hazel isn't important at the time, and Scorch tells Brookstar that he'll do his best. Brookstar notes that it's been half a moon since he started training with Scorch, as well as Hazel when she jumped aboard later on. When Brookstar tells Berryclaw that Ravenwing's kits are coming, Scorch asks how many kits there are. When Brookstar tells Scorch that he's decided to name the two warriors, he starts excitedly bouncing around the medicine cats' den and practically howls excitedly to his sister that they're going to be named warriors. Brookstar asks them to at least look somewhat presentable, to which Scorch quickly starts grooming out his thick fur. Then, after a bit of 'coaxing' from Berryclaw to get out of the medicine cats' den, they are called forth by Brookstar and named warriors. Hazel becomes Hazelleaf, while Scorch becomes Lichenfall. Cinderfall later tells Brookstar that Lichenfall, while almost accidentally calling him Scorch, gave her pointers as to where the cats that had attacked him and Hazelleaf were located. When Brookstar asks if he'll be joining the patrol, Cinderfall says that he will be. Lichenfall is in the patrol alongside Hazelleaf and Beeflight. He is later seen tearing across the camp with a prideful glint in his eyes, as he carries a plump squirrel to the fresh-kill pile. A Dangerous Omen When Brookstar and Cinderfall encounter Dapple and Flint, Brookstar says they can come to the camp and argues that they had let Lichenfall and Hazelleaf into their camp before. Cinderfall argues that they were injured. Lichenfall is named the mentor of Flintpaw, much to his excitement. Brookstar notes that Lichenfall appears to be enjoying his newfound mentorship. Lichenfall later bursts into the medicine cats' den with a wild look in his eyes, asking where Berryclaw is. Hazelleaf comments that Lichenfall doesn't look sick, to which he replies that he doesn't need medical attention, Flintpaw does. He states that he doesn't know what's happening, and that Flintpaw had suddenly collapsed during training. He then immediately lays Flintpaw in a nest at Berryclaw's order, Hazelleaf seen trying to comfort her brother that Flintpaw would be okay. He is assigned to lead the northern border search patrol when Cinderfall's kits go missing, and takes Ivyfern, Feathermist, Darkfall and Gingerlight (at her request). Lichenfall, alongside Hazelleaf, is seen in the battle party for The Great Battle. Forest of Silence (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Sister: Hazelleaf Mate(s): N/A Education Mentor(s): Brookstar (Technically) Mentored: Flintpaw